Several physiologically and phylogenetically distinct microorganisms have been encountered while examining microbial contamination of spacecraft surfaces. Some of these micro-organisms form round, exosporium-bearing spores, whose exosporia might be responsible for adaptation to the extreme clean conditions of, and direct adhesion to, spacecraft surfaces.
Such biofouling is a concern in not only space travel, but in a number of industries. Isolation, identification and understanding of the highly resistant and adhesive micro-organisms could be of significant use in industry, where biofouling is a major cause of reduction in productivity (resulting in a loss of over $6.5 billion in marine industries alone), and in medicine, where bacterial adhesion is often a primary step in human disease. In addition, purified exosporium components (proteins, lipids, etc.) could possibly be used in other ways, such as in sunscreens or to prolong the lives of convertible tops, tents, etc. as an Ultra Violet-ray retardant spray.
Additionally, isolation of the microorganism would allow for formation of strategies for inactivating those resistance characteristics that interfere with sterilization of spacecraft materials; in particular, resistance to Hydrogen Peroxide (H2O2), Ultra Violet (UV), and g-radiation and adhesion. An understanding of these mechanisms will guide the development of sterilization procedures that are targeted to the specific molecules responsible for resistance, and could eliminate the need for unduly harsh methods that jeopardize equipment. A need exists for highly resistant bacterial isolates to study further to create an improved sterilization procedure that would enable spacecraft to meet planetary protection requirements without a terminal heat sterilization step. This would support implementation of planetary protection policies for life detection missions.